rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mathonwy
Mathonwy was an immensely powerful magician from the Crystal Plane, and an expert manipulator and schemer. He was killed by Fynnien of the Meilyr in Year 6 of the Sixth Age. Biography Background Little or nothing is known of Mathonwy's early life. Tylluan Hen refers to him as "young Mathonwy", but apparently knew him on Tarddiad before the Elves came to Gielinor, which would make him at least eight thousand years old and easily one of the oldest Elves still living in the early Sixth Age. His skill in magic as well as his knowledge of lore suggests he might have been Cadarn or Cywir originally, but it is clear that he had not been a part of any clan community for a very long time. Of his activities between the First and the very end of the Fifth Ages, almost nothing is known; but based on his later interactions with Fynnien and Tylluan Hen, it seems unlikely they were entirely benevolent. The Hunt for Tylluan Hen His first known interaction on Gielinor in living memory was during the kidnapping of Tylluan Hen in the year 169 of the Fifth Age. At the time he was the lover of Fynnien of the Meilyr, and made himself instrumental in Tylluan Hen's rescue from the dungeons of the Iorwerth. Tylluan Hen, however, never trusted him; on his release, the Old Owl fled to the skies with Fynnien, leaving Mathonwy behind. Tylluan Hen made Fynnien swear not to reveal his location to Mathonwy, but Fynnien still returned to Mathonwy, despite his warnings. She would not, however, tell Mathonwy where Tylluan Hen was. Growing angry, Mathonwy imprisoned her on a splinter plane until she would tell him, altering her perception of time in an attempt to make her imprisonment unbearable. By the time she was rescued by an old friend of hers just a few weeks later, she felt as though fifty years had passed. After that, both Fynnien and Tylluan Hen remained either on the run or in hiding from Mathonwy for some time, taking every precaution. Several years later, in Year 4 of the Sixth Age, Mathonwy tracked Fynnien down to the house of one of her friends, asking for her openly, and Fynnien once more fled into hiding; but nothing more was heard of Mathonwy for over a year. The Hunt for Fynnien Having lost Fynnien's trail, Mathonwy sought out agents to help him locate and trap her - one of them, a handsome young human craftsman of Ardougne, named Eric. One afternoon, Eric chanced to see Fynnien visiting Ardougne market, and made his approach. He charmed her, in the usual ways, and requested a second meeting at a location of her choice. Fynnien suggested a bar she knew in Ta Quir Priw, and Eric accepted enthusiastically; he then contacted Mathonwy, and the two of them began to put a plan in motion. Fynnien showed up to the date unarmed and unsuspecting, and Eric plied her with alcohol, drinking little himself. He then hid, causing her to leave the bar to look for him. Mathonwy had been lying in wait for Fyn, and had been about to spring his trap when by chance Fyn ran into two of her friends. He waited until they were safely out of sight and earshot, then ambushed Fyn, knocking her out from stealth and teleporting her to a secluded hiding place. Ensuring she was secure, Mathonwy then returned to meet Eric, supposedly to pay him, according to their agreement; instead, Mathonwy betrayed and murdered him, before returning to Fynnien and taking her through the World Gate to his magician's workshop on Tarddiad. There, he sought to persuade her that he was as in love with her as ever, that he was sorry for how things had ended between them, and that he had discovered that she could have a great destiny, which he would reveal to her if she would but return to him as he knew she secretly desired. Unfortunately, Fynnien's allies were considerably more resourceful than Mathonwy had anticipated. Within less than a day since Mathonwy had taken her, they had tracked him to the World Gate, and rightly guessed that he had taken refuge on Tarddiad. Scrying their arrival, Mathonwy appeared to them as a spectral figure, attempting to persuade them to abandon their search for Fynnien - pointing out that Tarddiad was vast, that he could have taken her anywhere, that he had left no trace of his passage, that they could search for decades and never find him. He also used information gleaned from Fynnien and shrewd guesses as to their motivations in an attempt to demoralise them, and to persuade them that she was with him of her own free will. Meanwhile, Fynnien was simply tied to a chair in his magician's workshop; and while he was focused on her friends, she managed to free her hands. The ancient magician was knocked down by a blow to the head from a chair, and then strangled to death by the woman he had betrayed, ending his life. In his will, which was found among his possessions, Mathonwy left everything he owned to Fynnien. What became of them is unknown; by the time anyone else reached Mathonwy's workshop, it had been burned to the ground in a great pyre atop his bones. Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Elf Category:Male Category:Deceased